Anshar
by Shaby-chan
Summary: Di Bumi sebelah manakah aku seharusnya berada? (About Rohingya conflicts) untuk event #MariBerpuisi


**ANSHAR**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz, tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC akut, probema politik RL, Typo(s), puisi ngaco, OC! Rohingya, dll**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kamp Pengungsian Rohingya, Bangladesh**

Hujan deras mengguyur kamp pengungsian sore ini. Rumah-rumah yang kebanyakan terbuat dari bahan bekas yang pasti akan merembes. Belum lagi pengairan air yang buruk, membuat air hujan menjelma menjadi banjir kecil setinggi mata kaki.

Di dalam salah satu rumah itu, meringkuk sesosok wanita berbaju lusuh. Rembesan hujan dan genangan air yang mulai masuk ke rumahnya sama sekali tak dia gubris.

 _Aaakh!_

Wanita itu sedikit tersentak.

Pasti itu teriakan dari orang-orangnya. Entah di bagian perbatasan Myanmar-Bangladesh, atau di Rakhine, atau di manapun.

 _Karena hampir setiap detik dia mendengar teriakan itu._

Tangannya sempat merapa lengannya yang tertutup perban. Sebuah luka bakar. Representasi dari pembakaran rumah-rumah di Rakhine.

" _Imigran gelap seperti kau harus lenyap! Pergi, pulang sana ke rumahmu di Bangladesh!"_

" _Dengar, Rohingya. Aku menerimamu disini hanya karena PBB menyuruhku. Memang aku kasihan padamu. Tapi aku tidak kaya, dan mengurus ratusan ribu pengungsi itu tidak mudah, kau tahu. Jadi, aku harap kau segera tangani masalahmu dengan Myanmar dan pulanglah ke Rakhine."_

"Mustahil bisa semudah itu…"

Wanita itu mengingat semuanya. Pembatasan hak pendidikan, hak politik, dan puncaknya, kewarganegaraannnya dicabut, dan dilabeli sebagai _imigran gelap_.

Ia pun hanya meringkuk, memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil meredam segala gejolak emosi di hatinya.

* * *

 _Kini aku adalah Zainuddin_

 _Tak tahu siapa dirinya, tak tahu jati dirinya_

 _Kedua tanah yang kuanggap tempat pulang_

 _Myanmar dan Bangladesh_

 _Keduanya menolakku_

 _Saling membantah ikatannya padaku_

 _Saling melempar, saling menuduh_

 _Tanpa tahu darahku sudah habis untuk menangis_

 _Tanpa tahu hatiku semakin teriris-iris_

 _Jika keduanya menolakku,_

 _Maka di Bumi sebelah manakah aku seharusnya berpijak?_

 _Di Bumi sebelah manakah aku seharusnya berada?_

* * *

Myanmar mengetukkan jarinya gusar, teringat-ingat percakapan singkat antara Norway sewaktu World Meeting tadi

" _Ini adalah petisi yang kudapatkan dari berbagai lembaga dari banyak negara," Norway menyodorkan setumpuk kertas ke hadapan Myanmar._

" _Mereka memintaku untuk mencabut Nobel Perdamaian milik bosmu, Aun Suu Kyi. Sebagai ganjaran atas ketidakmampuannya dalam mengatasi konflik Rohingya."_

 _Meski Norway tergolong orang yang jarang bicara, tapi Myanmar tahu dia sedang serius._

" _Mungkin sebaiknya kau membicarakan masalah ini pada bosmu. Kalau tidak, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mencabutnya, dan itu pasti merupakan penghinaan yang sangat besar bagi dirimu, Myanmar."_

"Dasar pemilik troll. Apa dia tak tahu mencabutnya pun takkan merubah apapun? Cih… kenapa semua orang justru membela Rohingya, si wanita menjengkelkan itu? Uh…"

Myanmar mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa bangsa rendahan seperti Rohingya bisa memiliki personifikasi?!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menciptakannya, Myanmar?"

Myanmar tersentak, lalu langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Hei, sejak kapan personifikasi negara Bangladesh berdiri tidak jauh darinya? Belum lagi dia meipat tangannya sambil menatap dirinya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Myanmar tak terima, "Kau sendiri tahu bahwa Rohingya tak pernah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai negara? Sistem pemerintahan saja dia tak punya."

"Personifikasi tak harus sebuah negara bukan?" kilah Bangladesh, "Aku masih ingat England pernah bercerita bahwa dia pernah bertemu dengan personifikasi bangsa-bangsa Indian. Personifikasi bisa saja merupakan representasi dari sebuah etnis yang memiliki identitas kuat. Dengan predikatnya sebagai _Bangsa yang Paling Teraniaya,_ itu bisa saja terjadi."

"Ditambah lagi sewaktu kau mendekralasikan kemerdekaan, kau mengundang seluruh etnis yang ada di tanahmu dan sama sekali tak mengundang Rohingya. Namun kau malah mengklaim wilayahnya sebagai bagian dari dirimu. Seandainya kau mengundang dan menerimanya, mungkin dia sudah melebur dan menjadi bagian dari dirimu. Pertanyaannya; _kenapa kau tidak melakukannya, Myanmar?"_

Myanmar hanya mendengus, "Karena dia bukanlah bagian dariku, dia adalah bagian dari dirimu."

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Myanmar! Kau sendiri tahu kan, bahwa dia adalah anak dari Arakan yang dulu kau bunuh–"

"Sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin terlibat dalam perdebatan bodoh ini."

Myanmar berdiri dari kursinya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hei, aku aku belum selesai bicara!"

Myanmar membanting pintu kasar, sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan Bangladesh di belakangnya.

Myanmar berjalan di koridor dalam diam, sementara sebuah memori melintas di benaknya.

" _Ingatlah, Myanmar anakku…"_

 _Seorang biksu menggenggam tangannya erat, menatapnya lekat-lekat._

" _Rohingya adalah ancaman bagimu. Dengan islam, dia akan mendudukimu. Orang-orangnya akan menindas, merampok, dan memerkosa wanita-wanita kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."_

" _Apa kau mau berakhir seperti saudaramu, Indonesia? Yang menjadi seorang_ abrahmacariyavasa _setelah orang-orang barbar penghancur Patung Budha Bamiyan menginjakkan kaki di tanahnya? Tidak, kita harus menjagamu agar selalu menjadi seorang buddhis yang diberkati…"_

" _Saya mengerti, Tuan…"_

* * *

 _Kebencian, ketidaksukaan_

 _Rasa yang muncul saat aku melihatmu_

 _Rasa ini menyesakkanku_

 _Berkobar di dalam dadaku_

 _Ingin kulenyapkan, kuhancurkan dirimu!_

 _Agar padamnya api di hatiku_

 _Agar hilangnya sesak di dadaku_

 _Tapi mengapa? Mengapa?!_

 _Kebencianku malah membuatmu semakin ada_

 _Semakin nyata di hatiku?!_

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini!" seru Turkey, "Bisa-bisanya PBB membatalkan rencananya untuk mengirimkan tim penyelidik ke Rakhine!"

Turkey berjalan mondar-mandir , merasa sangat kesal karena hasil sidang PBB yang menurutnya sangat mengecewakan.

"Dan lagi… Myanmar! Seenaknya melarang PBB untuk terlibat dalam konflik ini dan mengatakan ini urusannya! Memangnya dia merasa sekuat Amerika atau apa–"

"Itu karena kami, aru."

Turkey berhenti mondar-mandir lalu langsung menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya. China dan Rusia.

"Cih, kalian," Turkey berdecih kesal, "Lagi-lagi kalian menggunakan veto kalian untuk menghalangi tugas PBB huh?"

"Aku menggunakan veto-ku karena menurutku masalah itu harusnya diselesaikan oleh lembaga lain, seperti UNICEF atau WHO da…"

"Dan menurutku, sebaiknya kita biarkan Myanmar mengurus urusannya sendiri aru," ujar China, "Kita harus memberi ruang pada Myanmar agar dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan para teroris–"

China mendadak berhenti saat Turkey tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya kasar.

"Urusannya sendiri, kau bilang?! Dia melakukan genosida tepat di bawah hidungmu, dan kau masa bodoh dengan hal itu?! Itu sama saya dengan mendiamkan seorang penjahat! Apa kau lupa tentang resolusi PBB tentang –Aakh!"

Turkey tampaknya sangat frustasi sampai-sampai dia langsung mendorong China. China sendiri sempat limbung, manun segera tegak kembali.

Turkey berbalik, "Tampaknya aku harus mulai bergerak sendiri. Aku akan mengirim pasukanku ke Rakhine–"

"Kau takkan melakukannya, aru!" teriak China mendadak.

"Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau akan kuanggap melakukan invasi pada Myanmar. Karena dia adalah sekutuku, maka aku juga akan mengirim pasukanku aru."

Meski China tak bisa melihat ekspresi Turkey, tapi dia sangat yakin bahwa Turkey tengah menggertakkan giginya.

"Yah, kau tentunya tak ingin konflik ini melebar ke mana-mana bukan?"

Turkey tampaknya tak ingin menanggapi perkataan terakhir China, sehingga dia melangkah pergi begitu saja.

"Turkey, da… dia semakin menampakkan taringnya sejak tindakan heroiknya menampung sebagian besar pengungsi Syria, apalagi aku sering mendengar bisik-bisik sumbang tentang dia di rapat-rapat Uni Eropa da…"

"Yah, mungkin Turkey harus mulai aku perhitungkan sekarang, aru…"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Myanmar, aku dengar pemerintahnya sengaja membenturkan Rohingnya yang notabene muslim dengan umat budha di sana, agar rakyatnya tidak meributkan soal penguasaan lahan di sana, da…"

"Aiyah, sebagai negara yang pernah membatasi agama, kata-katamu terdengar aneh, aru."

"Kolkolkol~~ apalagi aku juga dengar kalau tanah di Rakhine kaya akan gas alam dan cocok unuk pertanian. Dan kau sedang melakukan investasi besar-besaran di Myanmar da."

China hanya tersenyum dingin menanggapi perkataan Rusia.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang dilakukan Myanmar selama aku bisa menanamkan modalku di sana aru…"

* * *

 _Membiarkan seseorang mengurus urusannya sendiri_

 _Bukanlah suatu kejahatan yang patut ditelusuri_

 _Tapi membiarkan sebuah kejahatan_

 _Dan membiarkan Bumi dimerahkan_

 _Bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibiarkan_

* * *

"Jadi… ini posko pengungsian Rohingya di Aceh ya?" gumam Indonesia sambil memandang pemukiman di depannya.

Alih-alih tenda, sebuah _shelter_ yang dibangun oleh lembaga kemanusiaan sudah menjadi tempat tinggal baru mereka. Sederhana, namun cukup untuk berlindung dari panas dan hujan.

"Aceh… dia berhasil mengurus mereka dengan sangat baik ya…"

Indonesia memandang langit, teringat pertengkarannya dengan Aceh dua tahun yang lalu.

" _Kenapa kakak malah mau mengusir mereka? Mereka kelaparan dan kesakitan!"_

" _Mereka imigran gelap, Aceh. Sesuai hukum, aku harus mengembalikan mereka kembali ke Myanmar."_

" _Mengembalikan?! Bukannya kakak sendiri tahu kalau Myanmar sendiri yang membuat mereka kemari? Kalau mereka dikembalikan ke sana, mereka semua akan dibunuh!"_

" _Mreka tetaplah imigran gelap Aceh. Kau pasti tahu betapa menyulitkannya mengurus orang-orang seperti mereka. Toh, Thailand dan Malysia juga melakukan hal sama–"_

" _Mereka bukan imigran gelap, mereka pengungsi, Kak! Kumohon, biarkan aku yang mengurus mereka. Biarkan aku…"_

 _Aceh berhenti sejenak, sedikit menunduk. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca._

" _Biarkan aku menjadi seorang_ Anshar _bagi kaum_ Muhajirin _Rohingya!"_

 _Indonesia terperanjat._

 _Siapa yang tidak tahu kisah itu?_

 _Kisah di mana Nabi Muhammad dan pengikutnya (yang disebut sebagai Muhajirin) pergi dari Mekkah akibat tekanan kaum kafir, lalu hijrah ke Madinah. Di sana beliau disambut bak pahlawan. Orang-orang Madinah kemudian hari dijuluki sebagai kaum Anshar, yang berarti Penolong._

 _Indonesia menghela napas._

 _Dia memang tidak tegaan._

" _Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyeleksi mereka. Yang merupakan Rohingya akan tetap disini untuk sementara, sedangkan yang bukan akan dikembalikan. Aku juga akan bicara pada Malaysia dan Thailand tentang ini. Kau setuju?"_

 _Indonesia tidak akan lupa seperti apa senyuman Aceh pada hari itu._

"Meski terjadi banyak masalah seperti terror pemerkosaan, untungnya semua berjalan dengan baik. Luar biasa…"

Indonesia berjalan pelan di antara _shelter-shelter_ penduduk Rohingya. Wajah-wajah pengungsi di sana tampak ceria dan bersemangat, seolah mereka sudah tinggal di sana selama bertahun-tahun.

Sulit dipercaya dua tahun yang lalu mereka datang kemari setelah terombang-ambing di lautan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan.

BRUK!

Indonesia tersadar dari lamunannya. Seorang anak perempuan yang berusia kira-kira balita tersandung tepat di depannya.

"Aduh, dik. Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Indonesia membantunya berdiri lalu membersihkan bajunya dari tanah. Untungnya dia tidak terluka, "Hati-hati kalau jalan…"

"Terima kasih…"

Indonesia membeku saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, Indonesia…"

Kata-kata yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Kata-kata yang membuat cairan sebening Kristal mengalir mulus di pipinya.

* * *

 _Bagai sorak-sorai penduduk Madinah_

 _Saat melihat unta Rasullullah di cakrawala_

 _Ingin rasanya kusambut kalian dengan gembira_

 _Manusia perahu, Para Mujahirin_

 _Ganasnya laut, tak menggetarkan kalian_

 _Berkat harapan di dalam hati_

 _Atas kehidupan yang lebih baik_

 _Biarkan kami mewujudkannya, saudaraku_

 _Biarkan kami menerimamu_

 _Seperti penduduk Madinah_

 _Yang menerima para Mujahirin seperti saudara_

 _Kemuliaan berbalas predikat sebagai kota suci kedua_

 _Semoga kami kelak mendapatkan kemuliaan_

 _Sebagai Anshar,_

 _Sebagai para penolong_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Ket:**

 **-Bangladesh saya pilih karena dia adalah penampung pengungsi Rohingya terbanyak (500.000 orang!)**

 **-Zainuddin: biar paham, baca aja buku** _ **Tenggelamnya Kapal Van der Wijck**_ **karya Buya Hamka**

 **-Patung Budha Bamiyan adalah patung budha yang dihancurkan Taliban di Afganistan.**

 **-Abrahmacariyavasa: sebutan budha bagi non-budha**

* * *

 **A/N: meskipun dia OC, Rohingya cuma muncul bentar… #plakk**

 **Gak pengen ngomong banyak, soalnya sebagian besar pikiran saya sudah tertuang di fanfic di atas.**

 **Info di atas selain mendapatkan dari internet, saya banyak mendapat info sewaktu mengikuti kajian ahad pagi yang diisi oleh anggota dari salah satu lembaga kemanusiaan (tidak disebutkan namanya, nanti dikira promosi) yang banyak membeberkan fakta dan video.**

 **Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Myanmar (walau saya entah kenapa bikin karakterisasi Myanmar disini malah serasa bikin karakterisasinya Israel) ataupun agama Budha.** _ **Come on, guys! It's for humanity!**_

 **Thanks sudah membaca fanfic ini dan mohon maaf atas segala kesalahannya and the last…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
